Fostering
by Kei-Ten
Summary: Four new kids enter the Karukara Highschool! They're all orphans, left to fend for their own, since their orphanage was burned down. They get taken in by families, but do they want that or not?


Fostering : 1 New Students

* * *

Disc: I don't own Bleach or its Chars.. Only the OC's

* * *

**Kei-Ten: _Bleach_ fic I promised a friend, WannaRuleDaWorld,... _whoneedstoupdatesoon_ ...**

* * *

A small group of four were seen walking around. The oldest and tallest had long black hair with the occasional white streak and unusual cold blue-silver eyes, along with a black choker. The second had short red hair, dyed of course, and red eyes. The next had light blue hair that was two or so inches longer than the previous, and had green eyes, but had small green marks near his eyes. Then the last and youngest, also shortest, had short black spiked hair and red eyes, he also had a small red mark on his hands. They were all dressed in the male uniform of Ichigo's high school.

"Taiske! W-Wait!!", a small girl with bright orange hair ran up to the oldest and held onto her leg.

"Himeno! Go home, we have to go to school!", the youngest of the four bends down to the little girl.

"B-But Kenta! Orihime goes to that school too, and I never get to go to school with Orihime!", Himeno puffed, "Now you get to go to school with big sister and your friends!"

"Himeno! Go home before you get Orihime and me in trouble!", Kenta exclaimed.

Himeno bit her finger and ran off, to her abandoned bike and rode off, but not before exclaiming, "I'm going to tell Orihime you meanie!!"

Once Himeno was gone the group let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god! I thought she would never leave!" the boy with light blue hair exclaimed.

"Now, now Yukito, we can't be mean," the oldest said calmly after straightening her pants, which had been wrinkled from Himeno.

"Ya, ya. See Yukito? Taiske is right! We should be nice and truthful and be caring….", the boy with red hair says. The three boys broke out into laughter, which caused Taiske to grin.

"Yara yara, we have to go to school though, we wouldn't want to miss our first day of high school would we boys?", Taiske says as she ties her hair loosely covering her ears as too long sides fell over her shoulders.

"Meh, I could care less. All the schools are all the same. Right Ginta?" Yukito, the boy with light blue hair whines with a frown.

"Ya.. Yukito is right..", the boy with red hair sighed, "And now we get to go to another orphanage…"

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, until Kenta mumbled, "Well.. _I don't_"

Another awkward silence.

Taiske, Yukito, and Ginta looked away from Kenta and began walking away.

"Aww come on guys! I'm sure you'll get taken in too!", Kenta said running after them.

* * *

"Alright class! Listen up! We've got four new kids coming in!" 

Ichigo didn't listen as the teacher spoke to them.

"-and Ichigo, will escort them around the school understood?!"

Ichigo blinked and moved his head from his hand.

"What?"

Orihime giggled, "Ichigo, you weren't listening again!"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "I guess I wasn't".

She smiled, "We have new students coming in today, and we have to show them around school!"

Ichigo stared at her, "_We_ do?"

She nodded her head.

He sighed, "So then who is the _we_?"

Orihime's smile grew, "You, Chad, Ishida, and me!"

Ichigo gave her a face, "Hm that's odd, all of us eh?"

Orihime nodded her head again, "The teacher is giving us a free period too, since we've got four new kids coming in".

Ichigo was about to speak when he felt something.

Several people looked to Ichigo as they felt the same thing.

, Ichigo looked over as he heard Ishida whisper. 

"Uh, this _is_ the right class right?", the class turned to see four guys at the door.

The teacher ushered them in.

"Alright class! These are our new stu-"

"Kenta!", Orihime blurted as she stood up.

Kenta smiled as Orihime's face turned a deep shade of red from embarresment.

"Hey sis!"

"Oh," the teacher looked between the two, "I was told one of you were fostered with Orihime", the teacher nodded.

Ichigo watched as the new students were staring off in different directions. The shortest, Kenta, with black spiked hair, was grinning as he talked to one of the new students with light blue hair_. 'Odd hair colors..._' he thought as he looked at them.

* * *

"You four can do whatever, this period is just for you to get accomodated with your classmates," then the teacher went back to his work. 

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts from Orihime's voice.

"Ah! I met you three last month didn't I!", Ichigo saw that Orihime was talking with the four new students, "At the orphanage!"

The three behind Kenta nodded, "Yea, I remember you. Kenta here talks about you alot, too," the boy with red hair says.

"He does?", Orihime says happily and proceeds to hug Kenta.

The three new students had to hold back their laughter as Kenta struggled to get out of Orihime's iron grip.

"Oi, what's your names?", Ichigo asked from his seat lazily.

Orihime released Kenta, and he walked over to Ichigo. He stood up proudly and pointed a thumb to himself.

"I'm Kenta! I guess you could say I'm Inoue Kenta now!"

The boys behind Kenta, that were walking up, shivered.

"Uhg, that just sounds weird," the boy with red hair said, then straightened his back and looked at Ichigo.

"I'm Ginta Yasaki".

The boy with light blue hair nodded and slung his arms around Kenta and Ginta, "Yukito Ashikara".

The tallest, who had stayed put by Orihim, looked at him and turned away and began walking to the teacher.

"Huh?", Ichigo thought.

Ichigo watched as the kid talked with the teacher-

"Hey, what's your friend doing?", Ichigo asked.

The three boys blinked and turned to the front of the classroom.

"Oi! Where are you going?", Yukito called.

The teacher nodded and the kid turned around and looked at Yukito with a serious face.

"Should we do something, Tatsuki?", Orihime whispered to her best friend.

Tatsuki shook her head, "Nah, I think he just doesn't want to be in a crowded place right now," Tatsuki said staring at the new student at the front of the room.

"Yea, he's probably just nervous, just look at that face", Orihime looked at the expressionn Tatsuki talked about and saw it serious. Then, it went to a quickly bored look and the student left the room.

One thought went through almost everyone's head, some voiced it though.

**_'What the hell?'_**


End file.
